The present invention relates generally to the field of social networks, and more particularly to leveraging social networks in physical gatherings.
Physical gatherings (e.g., conferences, expos, gatherings, special interest meetings, etc.) enable different types of participants of the physical gathering to interact with each other. Typically a physical gathering involves different types of participants, such as, general attendees, subject matter experts, speakers, administrative staff, and gathering facilitators. For example, one participant (e.g., a general attendee) of the physical gathering may wish to interact with (e.g., discuss a newly published article of a particular technical field) a second participant of the physical gathering (e.g., an accredited technical expert). Furthermore, information may be presented to a participant to enhance the participant's experience at the physical gathering.